Green Goblin III
Dr. Barton "Bart" Hamilton was Harry Osborn's psychiatrist. While treating Harry, he came up with idea of writing a thesis about the criminal mind. Being able to hypnotize Harry, he was able to learn the entire history of the Green Goblin. After finding the secret hideout of the Green Goblin, he was able to access all of the Goblin's equipment and began experimenting with them. Feeling the sense of power that came with them he felt that he was the one who should lay claim to the Green Goblin. Since Harry had revealed Spider-Man's true identity to him, Dr. Hamilton set out to destroy Spider-Man and become the one true crime-boss of New York. He had Harry follow Spider-Man and take pictures of him destroying his clone. He then had Harry mail the pictures to J. Jonah Jameson and hypnotized him into forgetting all that he had done. He then enraged Harry during a session and they fought in the shadows. It is revealed later on that Dr. Hamilton had tied Harry up and was now the Green Goblin. Spider-Man defeated the Goblin and unmasked him. As Dr. Hamilton told Spider-Man his whole plot to destroy him and become crime-boss, Harry Osborn (as the Green Goblin) attacked him. Harry and Dr. Hamilton battled and Dr. Hamilton was killed in an explosion. Powers and Abilities Abilities Psychiatrist: Dr. Barton Hamilton is one of New York's leading psychotherapists. He was hired by the richest, most powerful people in New York. He used his skills in hypnosis and manipulation to get his patients to do his bidding. Strength level Average: Dr. Barton Hamilton possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses Unlike other people taking up the Goblin persona, he did not take the Goblin Formula. Transportation * Goblin Glider: Dr. Barton Hamilton stole the "goblin glider", which capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It was capable of supporting about 400 lbs including Green Goblin's weight (and far more for very brief periods of time). Top speed and a full normal load would exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls were behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider was steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Green Goblin's boots locked into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. Weapons * Explosives: The Green Goblin utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature jack-o'lanterns. The Goblin usually carried these in a shoulder bag, nicknamed his "bag of tricks". ** Incendiary: The incendiary grenades ignited almost soundlessly and released enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. ** Smoke/Gas: He also carried a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which were surrounded by a light plastic mantle that fluttered like a wraith when the bomb was thrown. Other gas bombs emitted hallucinogenic gases, and others released a specially concocted gas that could neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. * Flying Razor Bats: The Green Goblin sometimes threw razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which could slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. * Electrical Discharges: The Green Goblin's gloves were interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They had the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. * Bag Of Tricks: In addition to the common Goblin weapons, there are many others in the bag of tricks like a crescent moon boomerang, a ghost that is stronger than steel, a frog that can emit sonic blasts, and can carry many other weapons in it most of which are unrevealed. Category:Goblin Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains